


Home From Work.

by gingus_doon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, bottom den ftw, god these tags just get worse and worse, it is More Smut, it's some after work stuff, nor's a horny mofo, nothin like gettin dicked down 2 relax amirite fellas, uhhhhh, what can i say, wrote this a lil while ago for my tumblr writing blog which i also deleted like a stupidhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingus_doon/pseuds/gingus_doon
Summary: Mathias gets home from work, and Lukas shows just how much he'd missed him.





	Home From Work.

**Author's Note:**

> have......some bottom denmark smut..........there's not enough................

It wasn’t always like this when Mathias got home. On most occasions, Lukas didn’t swiftly pull him into a kiss with a tug of his already loosened tie, but this was not most occasions. And Mathias didn’t mind the surprise, despite how sloppy his end of the kiss came out to be. Lukas didn’t seem to mind the sloppiness though, with how he slid his arms around Mathias’ neck and deepened their impromtu kiss. The Dane’s hands rose lazily to his boyfriend’s side, and Lukas seemed to take that as an agreement, coaxing Mathias inside and shutting the door behind them.

Mathias felt a tingle of pleasure arise from deep within himself as he was pushed against the wooden front door with a soft thud. When Lukas pulled away, he caught a glimpse of the rare mischievous look in his eyes and almost shivered. Fuck, that was hot.

“I missed you,” Lukas hummed, treating Mathias’ jawline to a few sweet kisses.

“I can tell.” Mathias said with a soft laugh, humming as his lover pressed his lips up against his again.

It seemed Lukas was unusually eager, and though Mathias always felt pretty tired after work, he didn’t want to waste this opportunity. Besides, getting fucked wouldn’t be a bad way to destress after a hard day’s work.

Mathias was only broken out of his hazy pleasure when Lukas pulled away and pushed him against their front door. The sudden force shocked Mathias, and he didn’t have much time to process the presence of hands on his collar and Lukas’ body against his. Since Lukas was obviously in control here, Mathias ducked just a bit to ensure that Lukas could reach his lips easily.

Soft sounds of pleasure danced in the air. No protest came from Mathias’ lips– he was enjoying this so far. He was a bit shocked as soon as he was pulled away from the door suddenly, but he was too enchanted by Lukas to pay much mind to the movement. Their kisses grew more frenzied and sloppy as they began to move backwards together, arms wrapped loosely yet securely around each other. The hunger in each other’s kisses was evident, and they both sought to pick up the pace.

They moved from the foyer into the living room, occasionally bumping into walls along the way. Lukas took advantage of one of these instances and pushed Mathias against a wall once again, hurriedly undoing the top buttons of his work shirt and taking off his tie. Mathias let Lukas do his work, breathing heavy. He felt hot all over, and he was suddenly aware that his face was probably flushed with red, but this wasn’t the first time Lukas had seen him disheveled, so he wasn’t too embarrassed. At least, he wasn’t until Lukas started planting kisses on his neck. Hickies weren’t a new thing either, but Mathias was a bit shy about having them in such visible places. Lukas knew this and took advantage of it, making his lover dizzy with pleasure with the skill of his mouth while embarrassing him into further submission. And in spite of how embarrassed he was by the little moans coming out of his mouth involuntarily, he was enjoying this.

Lukas upped the ante by starting to grind against Mathias. The submissive groaned audibly in response to the most prominent frictions, tilting his head back instinctively and letting out a string of soft pleas.

“Please, please..” His voice was almost a whine as he looked at Lukas with clouded eyes, seconds away from touching himself to get some relief. Lukas had mercy on Mathias and decided to spare him the teasing tonight, pulling him into a deep kiss and moving him backwards. Lukas tried his best to reach their bedroom without any incident, but that was a bit difficult, given that Mathias was eager for contact and kept his arms around Lukas, deepening kisses that the Norwegian had intended to be short. He didn’t necessarily mind, but now they were a uncoordinated mess of lust and halfway taken off clothes.

As they moved towards their room, there were some mishaps. Lukas stepped on a lego, which would’ve ruined the mood if they weren’t already so deep into this. Mathias also backed into the table unexpectedly, almost falling, though Lukas caught him in a rather cheesy, romantic fashion.

However, the romanticism of that situation was cast aside when they arrived in their bedroom. Lukas backed them up towards their nightstand, pausing their makeout session only to look for the lube they kept there. Honestly, if the lube wasn’t necessary, Lukas probably would’ve just fucked Mathias on the couch. The little whines and moans his boyfriend were letting out had been getting his underwear uncomfortably tight for a while, so he was eager to get started.

“Are you ready?” Lukas asked as he rushed to get off the rest of Mathias’ clothes. Mathias gave a quiet “hell yes” in response as he helped Lukas get off his clothes. As soon as he was completely naked, Lukas pushed him down on the bed. He made a soft sound of surprise, and before he could ask what that was for, a cold finger was pushed into him. He yelped softly, the cold being unexpected and a bit unpleasant, but also surprisingly arousing. He relaxed himself best as he could and spread his legs to give Lukas the best access to his entrance, wishing he was already stretched out so they could get on with it. Lukas seemed to be in a rush too, considering the speed at which he decided to add more digits, but Mathias told him to slow down when he needed a different pace.

Soon, but far too long in Mathias and Lukas’ eyes, Mathias declared that he was ready. The relief coming off of Lukas was nearly tangible, and as soon as he lubed up his dick, he started to slide it into Mathias. As eager as he was, he tried his best to have at least an ounce of restraint; after all, hurting your boyfriend is very unsexy. Upon seeing Mathias’ pleasured expression, though, Lukas assumed he was doing okay. As soon as he was inside Mathias entirely, he leant down to dish out some dirty talk. This always seemed to distract Mathias from the initial discomfort of sex. He tried not to move much, for Mathias’ sake and his own, but every time he shifted a jolt of pleasure passed through him.  
And finally, Mathias said it was okay for Lukas to move. He started out slow, or what he thought was slow, and waited for a sign that Mathias wanted more although he kinda just wanted to pound into his ass with abandon. And he was soon able to, as Mathias began to writhe and whine beneath Lukas, begging for more softly. Mathias moaned loudly at the first hard thrust, hands gravitating towards the bedsheets to grasp them as pleasure came over him in great waves. His back arched, his head tilted, toes curled, yet all aspects of his physical state were blind to him as his euphoria began to soar. He was aware that he was about to cum, so he reached for Lukas like he always did in moments of great pleasure, and grabbed his shirt and wrapped his legs around him as he trembled and moaned.

Unsurprisingly, Mathias came first, dirtying his boyfriend’s shirt and his own chest. Lukas came soon after inside of Mathias, drawing out a long, deep moan from Mathias at the pleasurable overstimulation.

After that, he was exhausted. It usually only took one round to satisfy him and today was no exception. He laughed softly, pulling Lukas down on top of him and kissing him sweetly. The kiss was short, but it was enough to almost make Lukas crack a smile.

“I love you.” Mathias said dreamily, as if it was they’d just finished lovemaking on their honeymoon.

“..I love you too, you big dork.”

Mathias hummed happily in response, getting under the blankets. Lukas slid under the blankets beside him, immediately being subjected to Mathias’ cuddling. But, his boyfriend was so warm and cute that he couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

“Goodnight.”


End file.
